Inside, Then Out
Inside, Then Out is an episode of Specy Spooktacular V by What's Left of Josh Davis. In this episode, Giggles feels something weird crawling through her innards. It is up to her brother Josh to go into her and find out what before Halloween starts. Roles Starring: * Josh * Giggles Featuring: * Moose Appearances: * John * Tweets * Lessy * DJ * Trippy * Fungus * Howdy * Decker * Jerky * Ava * Gem and Ini * Celeste * Nutty * Random * Hippy * Cole * Sniffles * Platypus Aliens Title Card The word "Inside" appears first. Then the words "Then" and "Out" appear below it. The title is soon zapped by a shrink ray until it fades into nothingness. Plot 30th October, The screen looks at a crescent moon over hills and field. It pans over several decorated houses until it stops at Josh's house. A letter comes through Josh's mail box. Josh picks up and reads it. It says that Josh has been invited to Trippy's Halloween party. Josh knows he likes Halloween and is looking forward to it. Giggles gets an invitation too and the two siblings meet at Josh's house. Josh believes that the party is going to be massive. Giggles agrees with him. Later, Josh is seen putting on his Dali mustache and waits for Giggles. Giggles eventually appears in a witch costume. Josh likes it. Giggles appreciates his compliment and the two siblings hug. Just as they step out of the door, Giggles is concerned about Josh's home security. Josh has just the thing: a pop-up monster. After they leave, Jerky sneaks his way to the house with a crowbar in his hand. The monster pops up in front of him and scares him away. Jerky runs off screen and is hit by a car. At Trippy's house, the green bat greets Gem and Ini and compliments on Random's costume. Soon, Josh and Giggles arrive. Trippy is amazed by Josh's costume and grants free entry for the siblings. In the party, Josh looks at everyone's costumes and hangs out with Cole. Out of nowhere, a mosquito named Moose spies on the party from a window and flies to the door. Moose rings the doorbell and Trippy sees him. Moose introduces himself to Trippy. However, Trippy sees that Moose is not on the list. Moose puts on a small hat and Trippy lets him in, because Trippy never says no to a person in costume. Moose looks around and instantly spots a bowl of Halloween candy. He flies towards it and dives in. Later, Giggles sees the bowl and runs to it. Giggles stuffs her face with candy, while Josh shakes his head. Everything was going well in Trippy's party, until Tweets unexpectedly bursts in, wielding a chainsaw. The guests scream and run around in circles. Tweets's first victim was Decker, who was sliced in half with his chainsaw. Lessy was getting a drink from the punch bowl until Tweets shoves her, face first, into the bowl, impaling her face with spikes. Lessy dies after getting a spike in her scar. Nutty runs by and Tweets decapitates him with a machete. Tweets disembowels Random with the same machete. Josh sees that the party has fallen apart and decides to head off home with his sister. Josh and Giggles arrive back at Josh's house. Giggles goes to the kitchen and gets herself a glass of milk. Suddenly, Giggles feels something crawling around in her stomach, but then dismisses it as natural gas. Later, when Giggles was getting an apple, she feels it again. She asks her brother Josh for help. Josh listens to her belly and hears a weird buzzing sound. Josh insists that further examination is needed. Giggles steps into Josh's room and Josh shows her his X-ray machine. Giggles steps behind it and Josh turns it on. Josh discovers that there is a small moving speck in the stomach and suggests that he will go inside Giggles to get rid of it. Giggles feels uneasy about the idea, but Josh calms her down, insisting that everything will be fine. Josh rummages in his 'closet of wonders' and finds a shrink ray gun. Josh remembers the first time he used it. A flashback is seen where Josh uses the shrink ray to pick up a screw that Sniffles dropped. Josh puts on his bio-suit. In the living room, Giggles is lying down on Josh's couch. Josh thinks his plan will work wonders. He points his shrink ray at himself and pulls the trigger. Josh is soon shrunken down to the exact size of Moose the mosquito. Josh puts his shrink ray in his pocket. Giggles picks him up and puts him on her chest. Giggles wishes her brother luck. But Josh wonders which way in. Giggles suggests her nose. Josh agrees and reaches for Giggles' nose. Josh turns on his flashlight and steps in. He was mesmerized by the interior of the nasal cavity. He continues walking and accidentally steps on a mucus. Josh is disgusted and asks Giggles to remember to clear her nose every so often. Josh gets unstuck and continues walking through the nose. Giggles feels her brother moving and was about to sneeze, until Josh asks her not to. Giggles gets up to get a glass of water. Josh suddenly appears inside her mouth and wonders how he got there. He sat near her uvula. Giggles drinks the water and Josh is gulped down, and thought he tasted good. Josh ended up in his sister's stomach. He got up and began looking for source of Giggles' gut feeling. He suddenly sees Moose relaxing on a deck chair, with a beach umbrella. Josh interrupts the mosquito's luxury and Moose lashes out at him. Josh asks him to leave Giggles, since she is his sister. Moose refuses and flies off. He enters the small intestine and Josh follows him. Giggles rubs her stomach. Josh peeks into the liver to see if Moose is there. Josh shrugs and goes back into the intestine. Moose slips into the intestinal wall and ends up in the bloodstream. Josh follows him there. Josh and Moose chase each other through the bloodstream and end up in Giggles' heart. They soon get pumped on the pulmonary artery and ends up in the left lung. Giggles feels them bouncing in her lungs and coughs hoarsely. Josh and Moose are shot up the trachea and end up balancing on the vocal cords. They grapple at each other. Giggles does some exercise. Josh and Moose fight each other as they bounce on the muscles. Giggles does some stretching, while Josh and Moose fight on her bones. Giggles puts away Josh's clothes, while Josh and Moose fight in her colon. Giggles feels something. A gas cloud covers Josh and Moose, much to their disgust. Later, Josh and Moose reach a nerve synapse. Moose stabs a nerve with his proboscis and Giggles screams in pain. Josh covered his ears and touches a nerve impulse. He holds Moose's hand and the two get sent to Giggles' brain. Moose flies off. Josh sees Giggles' emotions and asks them where Moose went. The fear pointed to the exact direction and Josh continues the chase. Giggles is seen watching TV. Josh and Moose bounce on the brain. Giggles laughs. Josh and Moose bounce on another lobe, causing Giggles to cry. They bounce on another, causing her to blow raspberries. Josh and Moose bounce around some more, causing Giggles to get a headache. Moose bangs the eardrums, causing Giggles to feel her ears ringing. Josh and Moose stand on the very top. Josh insists "this ends here". Josh walks to the eye. Moose follows him. Josh sees the only way out, the tear duct. He brushes a feather on the eyeball. Giggles feels a tingly sensation in one of her eyes. She sheds a tear and Josh and Moose exit her body. Josh grows to normal size and keeps Moose in a jar. Josh puts a jar in the basement and goes off to do some trick-or-treating with Giggles. In the jar, Moose is infuriated. He thinks it could get worse. A cockroach appears and tells him that he is now its new playmate. Moose ends the episode with a "NOOOOOOOO!!" Deaths * Jerky was ran over by a car (off-screen) * Decker was sliced in half by Tweets. * Lessy dies when a spike was impaled in her scar. * Nutty was decapitated by Tweets. * Random was disemboweled by Tweets. Trivia * Like the SS IV episode Inside-ious Out, this episode is a title pun on the 2015 Pixar movie Inside Out. ''There is another reference to the 2015 Pixar film when Josh asks Giggles' emotions where Moose went. * This is the third time Giggles's body gets explored. The first is A Gut Feeling and the second is Down the Hatch. * This episode can be compared to the SS IV episode Lost in Inner Space. * Two Platypus Aliens can be seen in the party. * Howdy's gangster costume is probably a callback to The Good, the Bad and the Bloody. * Nutty's costume is a callback to "Wrath of Con". *The costumes in the party: ** Josh is Salvador Dali. ** Giggles is a witch. ** Trippy is a pirate. ** Fungus is a trash can. ** Howdy is a gangster. ** Lessy is a devil. ** Decker is Alex from ''A Clockwork Orange. ** Ava is a surgeon. ** Random is a vampire. ** Hippy is Frankenstein's Monster. ** Cole is a Creeper from Minecraft. ** Nutty is Batman. ** Celeste is a wizard (same costume she wore in Twisted Sisters) ** Gem and Ini are Papyrus and Sans from Undertale. ** Sniffles is an astronaut. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Size change episodes